Only Look At Me
by philia110
Summary: Tobias and Tris have been friends for a long time. They both want more. But Tobias afraid to express his feelings. it is compounded by the existence of new chat site. Tris met a mysterious guy through the site and he has feelings for a mysterious guy. Read on to know more! fourtris! This is one-shot story. Modern day/AU. I do not own the characters


**fourtris (one-shot)**

 **modern day/AU**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own the characters. it's just my fanfiction**

"What are you doing?"  
"There is a new chat site." said Chistina exciting.  
Tris's view can not be separated from the cell phone screen. His fingers were busy typing something.  
"Tobias, I can see friends chat." Tris smiled brightly even beat the sun was scorching-hot. Tobias could read the word 'hi' on the phone screen Tris. He wondered why the words that simple it can make Tris very happy  
"Just like that? Better to the cafeteria. "  
"Eh Tobias, wait!"  
Tris and Tobias both senior grade. Tris is a petite girl. She has brown hazel eyes. With long blond hair and a proportionate body makes it increasingly looks pretty and sweet.

Tobias loved sports. Almost no sport that he can not control. But Tobias prefers basketball. Judging from Tobias ideal body he was fit to be a basketball player. Because of his ability, he was elected captain of the basketball team. Tobias probably not the popular kids because of his face. However, some women lined up for him for the title of 'Captain' obtained. And it sometimes makes Tobias feel uncomfortable.  
Layman would think Tobias and Tris were lovers who raged. Because near Tris always there Tobias and vice versa. Actually they may also feel that they need one another. Since childhood Tobias already Tris regard as her own brother. Similarly, Tris, Tobias loved her like a sister. No more than that. Maybe.  
Out of curiosity, after school Tobias tries to open a chat site that afternoon Tris talking about. After looking around an idea emerged at the Tobias's head.

Tobias and Tris also has a special place like in the movies or in the novel. Maybe it's a special place they used to call the 'headquarters' is not as good or not as good as in the film and novel. Their headquarters are just on the front porch Tris. Not in the tree house, or a trampoline, and so forth. Today as always they gather at headquarters. Although just to talk about things that are not important. Sometimes doing homework together.

"You're still addicted to the chat site as well?" Tobias sipped orange juice made in Mrs. Prior. Mrs. Prior's orange juice becomes a kind of beverage mandatory if Tobias visited the house Tris.  
"Not even smiling responsible for yourself."  
"Uh, why?" Tris does not seem to listen to Tobias question earlier.  
"Terrific chat site that's really yes. Can make you lose your common sense like this. "  
"Listen Tobias." Tris justify her seat. Her tone was very enthusiastic. Tobias also participate justifying his seat and ready to listen Tris's stories.  
"So I know the men in the chat site. His name is John. He is so handsome. "Tobias believes now Tris imagine there were flowers scattered around.  
"I'm home now, tris. Looks like you need a lot of rest. "Tobias hurried away from their headquarters. But Tris words still ringing in the head of Tobias.  
"Ah, Tobias what do you think?" Tobias buried his face into the pillow. Maybe sleep may be the answer. Tobias actually have the feeling at Tris. As early as freshman. On the first day they went to school. Still remember clearly in memory of Tobias when Tris out of the house dressed in high school. Tobias felt Tris sees when it is Tris different.

.

.

.

Every hour of rest, Tobias and Tris will always already be in the cafeteria. Chocolate cake and chicken fillet into their flagship menu.

"Tobias, where a nice place to meet?" Asked Tris.

"Why? You want to make friends with him?" Tobias replied sarcastically.

"The answer is no need so cynical. Lest you jealous huh?" teased Tris.

"No, thanks."

"I am just kidding. So, quickly answer my questions. "

"Why not in the burger Mr Joe? The menu are cheap but tasty. Who knows John did not have the budget that much." Tobias laughed satisfied.

"Do not you dare mock John." Tris clenched her fist as a threat to Tobias.

All Tris story about John always makes Tobias uncomfortable. Obnoxious taste Tris Tobias did not understand the true feelings to him. Tobias had often thought of to express love in Tris, but the nerve has not been collected for it. So he decided to keep it any longer.

Since knowing John, Tris become frequent smiles alone. And didn't connect when spoken. Maybe it was the signs that Tris is in love. Love dead people said. Sometimes Tobias happy if Tris looks cheerful. But aware of his feelings on Tris make him feel that he was hurt of his own.

"Tobias, I've made an appointment with John today." Tris showed her conversation with John.

"what I have to respond? Wow! "Tobias tried to tempt Tris. But he was actually getting hit softly on his arm.

"Never mind." Tris pursed lips peeved mark.

"You'd better not meet him!"

"Why? give me a clear reason!" Tris said upset

"because he is ..." Tris narrowed her brows confused

"What?"

"Nothing, I do not have a good explanation." Tris rolled her eyes

"Tris!"

"Tobias? Why?"

"Are you busy today?" asked Tobias.

"Today I have an appointment with John. What's wrong?"

"You want to burger Mr. Joe right? let me accompany. I also want to eat there. "As much as possible Tobias showed no suspicious expression.

"Yes. You're wanting to eat there or want to spy on me? "Asked Tris clicking Tobias interrogation like a detective.

"I've got a lot of work is more important than that." Tobias gave a lazy gaze.

"OK. Not a problem as well if you want to spy on me with John. "Finally Tris approve Tobias invitation to go to a place that she and John had promised to meet. Once there, they ordered a regular burger. Tobias ordered cheeseburgers and Tris ordered fish fillet burger.

"When is he going to come?" Asked Tobias while eating burgers ..

"I do not know. Maybe soon." occasionally Tris looked at the clock and looked toward the window. She has been waiting for a time like this.

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"Of course. From the style of speech he a good person, "said Tris.

"How can judge a person by his force alone." Tobias shook his head. Do not believe what he heard.

"Ah never mind. The important thing I am convinced that John was a good man. Anyway you are also here so you can protect me. "Tris smiled.

"Then it happened you should thank me." Tobias justifying his collar. Again he got a blow from Tris because of behavior.

"Eh, Tris."

"Why Tobias?"

"I want to say something." Tobias scratching his head that does not itch. It took a long time for him to dare to declare his love for Tris. Is today.

"Please."

"Actually , I like you since freshman." Tobias looked Tris deep eyes. There is no doubt at all in his tone. All the burden he felt far as has been lifted from his shoulders.

"You're kidding Tobias? That's not funny. " Tris did not understand the need to provide a response as to what Tobias.

"I'm not kidding." Confidence in the eyes of Tobias makes Tris aware that Tobias is really honest.

"Tobias, you know it. I like John. Man who I met in the chat site. We have even made an appointment to meet here." Tris tried to explain to Tobias. He was not in the mood for it. There is a look of sadness on the face of Tobias.

"Actually John you know it was me." Tris motionless for a few moments. She must have misheard, so she thought.

"Tobias, what are you talking about?" Suddenly Tobias held out his cell phone and showed John existing account on his cell phone. Tris still do not believe what she had just seen. It turns out all this time, John knew that he was Tobias. Tris does not understand why Tobias had to do it all.

"Tobias, why are you doing this?" Involuntarily Tris eyes filled with tears.

"I'm just afraid. You can not receive me like this." Tobias felt very stupid for doing this since the beginning.

"Why do you have to fear? What I so bear it in your eyes?" Tears started rolling down the cheeks Tris. Tobias increasingly feel guilty.

"Forgive me,"

"Tobias, you have to know. Without doing this, I love you. I mean I had the same feeling. "

"Tris!" yell Tobias when Tris storm out the café.

.

.

.

After graduation Tobias never know Tris news. Did she get what she wants university? Many questions come to mind Tobias. But, because of his own actions he has destroyed everything. Maybe if Tobias does not pretend to be someone else he could along with Tris today.

"Tobias?" Tobias turned to the source of the voice.

"Tris?"

"How are you? A long time ago yes. "As fate they met again. The story will be their life's journey feels endless.

"Now you lecture where?" Tobias was happy finally the question that comes to mind will Tris missed.

"I am now studying at the University of Chicago, majoring in medicine. Sounds like a smart isn't it? "Tris laugh. Tobias also laughed, not because the joke Tris. Since the first joke Tris never funny. However, Tobias laughing because finally he could see the smile Tris back.

Tris said she had forgiven Tobias deed that time. Tobias greatly appreciate Tris decision. Maybe he did not deserve it. In fact he did not deserve to come face to face with Tris again today. He is the biggest coward in the world.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Tris allegedly not issued to that question.

"Not yet. Do not tell me you want to brag about your bofriend in front of me. Well I'm single "

"It is not like that. I wanted to ask if my statement has not expired? "Tris hide her face.

"Notice what?" Tobias tried to recall last incident.

"The question you also have the same feelings for me?" Asked Tobias sure.

Tris nodded. Tobias smile at Tris and hug her tightly.


End file.
